Pups Save the Fireworks - Little Puppy Piggies
by Foxfan1992
Summary: This was such an adorable episode, featuring 'The Piglet Patrol' as nicknamed by Ryder. My character Luke (inspired by the name I was nearly given at birth in this life) shares my love for Chase and what he was doing on this fine summer's afternoon before the picnic and fireworks show. Luke takes on a more 'playful' role in this story, quite the co-incidence!


Episode - Pups Save the Fireworks

It was another beautifully warm, sunny summer day in Adventure Bay. This evening there was to be a fantastic fireworks display put on by Captain Turbot. It had been a relaxing day, the pups were all playing together outside the Lookout as Ryder attended to his A.T.V maintenance. I was lending him a helping hand.  
"Luke, can you pass me that wrench?" asked Ryder.  
"Sure" I replied, fetching it and handing it to him. "Here you go, buddy."  
"Ryder! Ryder!" barked Chase, as he ran up to me and Ryder.  
Ryder bumped his head on the underside of his ATV... "Oooof!" Looking slightly annoyed he rubbed his head and turned to Chase.  
"What's up, Chase? I mean apart from all the stars and lights I now see dancing around..."  
Chase chuckled. "Sorry Ryder! I just thought you might like to play 'This little piggy' with us!"  
"Oh! I do! I do!" I beamed happily.  
"I gotta finish off this stuff on the A.T.V, you go ahead Luke." Ryder smiled, returning to his A.T.V maintenance. "Then I gotta get everything packed for the summer picnic and fireworks tonight..."  
"Come on Luke!" Chase barked as he ran off to join the other pups.  
"Is Ryder coming?" asked Skye.  
"Yeah!" piped up Rubble.  
"No... but Luke is." answered Chase.  
"Awesome!" squeaked Rubble, "Luke! Luke! Do you know how to play..."  
"How to play 'This little piggy'? Sure I do! Who's first?"  
"Me! Me! Me!" All the pups piped up at once.  
"Awww, I can't do you all at once!" I chuckled, "Rubble... you're first."  
Rocky, Chase and Marshall whimpered a little.  
"Aww, guys! Don't cry. You'll all get a turn!"  
Rubble laid on his back with his paws up in the air.  
"This little piggy went to market..." I began, gently tickling one of Rubble's front paws. "This little piggy stayed at home..." As I moved to his other front paw. "This little piggy had roast beef!" Moving to Rubble's back left paw. "...and this poor little piggy had none..." as I tickled his other back paw.  
Rubble giggled, likely in anticipation of what was to come next...  
"...and this little piggy went 'Wee, wee, wee, wee, wee, weee!' all the way home!" I finished, as I tickled Rubble's tummy, up close to his chest.  
"Wee, wee, wee, weee!" squealed Rubble, giggling helplessly in a very pig-like way as I tickled him. "Awesome, Luke!"  
"Rocky!" I called, inviting the grey pup over for his turn at 'This little piggy'...  
"This little piggy went to market..." I began, gently tickling Rocky's front paws. "This little piggy stayed at home..." As I moved to his other front paw. "This little piggy had roast beef!" Then moving to Rocky's back left paw. "...and this little piggy had none..." as I tickled his other back paw.  
Rocky whimpered. "Awww, that poor little piggy!"  
"...and this little piggy went 'Wee, wee, wee, wee, wee, weee!' all the way home!" I finished, as I tickled Rocky's tummy.  
Rocky giggled as I tickled him, "Heeheeeheeeheeeheeee!"  
"Do me next!" barked Chase. "Okay buddy, come on then!"  
"Wait... we've gotta get ready for the summer picnic!" yipped Skye.  
"I'm already ready!" Chase proclaimed, proudly. "Luke, do me!"  
"Well... if you're sure." I chuckled, as the other pups all ran off to finish their picnic packing. Chase laid on his back, his paws up in the air.  
"Awww! Here we go, little buddy... This little piggy went to market..." I began, gently tickling one of Chase's front paws.  
"Hahahaahaa!" giggled Chase.  
"Ticklish, aren't you?" I teased, with some hearty chuckles myself as I tickled his other paw. "This little piggy stayed at home..."  
"Hahahaahaa!"  
"This little piggy had roast beef!"  
"Hahahaahaa!"  
"...and this poor little piggy had none..."  
Chase looked up at me and whimpered slightly as that paw wasn't tickled. "Awww, that poor little piggy!"  
"...but this little piggy went 'Wee, wee, wee, wee, wee, weee!' all the way home!"  
"Hahaahaaahaaa!" Chase giggled helplessly as I tickled his tummy.  
"Awww, Chase - you're adorable." I teased, as I tickled him behind his ear.  
"Ooohhh yeah, that's the spot." Chase panted happily. "This little piggy likes..."  
Just then, his Pup-Tag lit up...  
"Paw Patrol... to the lookout!"  
"Ryder needs us!" The pups all barked at once.  
I watched as the pups all ran to the lookout... and Marshall - carrying a bucket full of water tripped up and bounced into the lookout with it...  
"Whooooaaaaaa!"  
"Oh Marshall..." I laughed, before getting into my truck and heading down to the Adventure Bay City Hall.

As I was bearing down on City Hall, so was Chase in Paw Patrol 02. With sirens blaring he was right behind me... I pulled over to let him by. It was then I realised we were both heading to the same place... He jumped down from his cruiser and ran over to the Mayor, as I parked my truck some distance behind.  
"Hi Mayor Goodway!" Chase greeted the Mayor.  
"Chase! Am I glad to see you... One little oinker is right... oh... er... right here somewhere..."  
"Mayor... is your purse moving?"  
"Oh... that's just Chickaletta.."  
But Chickaletta had actually hitched an unintentional ride on one of the piglets. I watched the mayhem going on all around, but decided to stay back and let Chase take charge.  
"Ah! A purse piglet!" cried Mayor Goodway. "Oh... come back, cutie!"  
"Rawrf! Net!" barked Chase, deploying the net from his pup-pack towards the runaway piglet. However, he didn't catch the piglet... "Mayor Goodway!"  
"Well... you got something..."  
Chase looked a little sheepish as he saw Mayor Goodway dangling in his net from the tree.  
"Stop that piglet!" barked Chase, as the piglet he'd been attempting to catch passed by.  
"Huh?" "Whoa!" said some confused bystanders, as they attempted to catch one of the piglets.  
"Rawrf! Rawrf! Whoooo!" barked Chase as he gave chase to the piglet... into the flower bed. "Rawrf! Rawrf! Rawrf! ...Aaaachooo!"  
The piglet emerged from the flowerbed, and so did Chase - blowing some flower petals from his muzzle.  
"Oh... got her!" proclaimed Mayor Goodway, as the piglet jumped into her arms and she set her into the box, with some corn.  
"Just don't tell Chickaletta... she'd be terribly jealous!"  
I chuckled as I watched Chase go after another piglet...  
"Rawrf! Rawrf! Uh-oh!"  
Chase screeched to a halt - along with the piglet he was after, as another piglet carrying Chickaletta was on a collision course with them. There was quite a crash, I dared not look - but when I did, there was Chase dangling from the tree in his own net!  
"Huh?"  
Poor Chase looked as confused as I did... but he had one of the piglets with him. "Two down, four to go!" he proclaimed.  
"Attaboy!" Mayor Goodway cheered, tickling Chase behind his ear, making him pant happily.  
I chuckled as I walked over to them. "Need some help, Chase?"  
Chase laughed. "Yes, please."  
I helped Chase out of his net and held him in my arms, gently tickling his tummy. "Oh what a good little piglet!"  
"Huh? Chase isn't a piglet..." Mayor Goodway replied, quite perplexed.  
"Oh... we were just playing a game before you called." I explained.  
"Oh!" Mayor Goodway smiled, as she took hold of the piglet and put him in the box with the other one.  
I set Chase down just as Skye communicated with him.  
"Chase! Two pigs in a blanket... on the beach!"  
"Pigs in a blanket?!" laughed Chase... "I gotta see this!"  
"Bye, Chase!" I called as he ran off to the beach.

A little while later I was headed to the beach myself, for the fireworks display. On my way though I decided to stop by City Hall again to see how Mayor Goodway was faring with the runaway piglets, and Ryder and Chase were there too.  
"...and there you go little number five!" said Mayor Goodway as she handed down some corn for the piglet to eat.  
"Awwww!" said Chase, wagging his tail as he looked at the piglets in the box. "Ryder, where could that last piglet be?"  
"Oh the poor dear, I bet he's tired and hungry..."  
"Hungry?" said Ryder, snapping his fingers. "That's it! Mayor Goodway, do you have more corn?"  
"Oh, I've got a purse full of it!"  
"Chase... can you call the piglet to dinner?"  
"Ruff! Megaphone!" barked Chase. "Sooie! Sooie! Sooie! Come on little piglet!"  
The piglet came running, squealing happily as he saw the corn Mayor Goodway was holding. "Ooh!"  
"Great job, Chase!"  
"The fireworks show is about to start! We won't have time to get these piglets home!"  
"I have an idea!" answered Ryder.

On the beach, Rubble pulled up alongside Chase with the piglets snugly tucked into his rig's bucket, with some hay.  
"Wee, wee, wee, wee, wee!" chortled Rubble, with Chase and the others gathered on the beach all chuckling too.  
"Ryder, thank you! You and the Paw Patrol saved the summer picnic!" said Mayor Goodway.  
"If you're ever in trouble, just 'oink' for help!"  
"Is it fireworks time yet?" asked Farmer Yumi.  
"Almost! Five... four... three... two... one!" counted Mayor Goodway, and right on-cue the fireworks show began.  
"Woohooo! Awesome! Woooo! Alright!" barked the pups.  
Unintentionally Rubble set the bucket down on his rig, and the piglets ran and snuggled up alongside each of those gathered on the beach.  
"Awesome..." commented Ryder, blissfully unaware that the piglets had escaped from Rubble's bucket.  
Chase and I chuckled and just continued watched the fireworks display along with the others.  
"You're definitely my favourite little piglet..." I chuckled.  
"Nope... I'm just a good pup." Chase answered, looking briefly at me with a happy expression before looking at the fireworks again.  
"Yes, you are." I smiled as I leaned against his truck, "Such a good pup."

\- The End - 


End file.
